


Misunderstanding

by naerossi



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung ingin melepas rasa frustasinya karena Hyunseung, dan disana ia bertemu seseorang. Sepertinya ia kenal, tapi... Junseung, Dooseung. more pairings inside. And crack pairing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

“Silakan,”

 

Junhyung mengangguk singkat pada waitress yang mengantarkan pesanan sojunya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia menghela napas kembali. Ia sempat khawatir wanita itu akan mengenalinya―bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang idol, tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba tersebar foto Yong Junhyung terlihat minum soju sendirian di kedai kecil seperti orang frustasi―meskipun begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi sepertinya jaket dan syal tebal ditambah kacamata dan topi wol ini (bisa gawat kalau rambut ungu mencoloknya terlihat orang) memang membuatnya tidak dikenali siapapun. Lagipula kedai itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada enam atau tujuh meja. Pengunjungnya juga cuma ada serombongan ahjussi di meja sebelahnya dan seorang pria mabuk di meja ujung sana. Cukup sepi. Yang jadi pertanyaan, sedang apa seorang Yong Junhyung disini?

 

Hyunseung. Semua ini gara-gara Hyunseung.

 

Seteguk soju meluncur cepat melalui kerongkongannya. Tegukan berikutnya terlalu cepat sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, membuatnya terbatuk hebat sampai beberapa pengunjung lain menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia hanya tersenyum canggung sambil melonggarkan syal tebalnya.

 

Oh, tentu saja bukan Hyunseung yang salah. Memang dia siapa sampai berani menyalahkannya? Kekasihnya? Bukan. Jadi ini salahnya sendiri kenapa ia harus frustasi hanya karena Jintaek-hyung mencium dahi Hyunseung. Toh Hyunseung bukan miliknya, ia tidak berhak marah.

 

Mungkin saja sekarang ia milik manajer 4minute itu. Atau mungkin sudah sejak lama? Siapa yang tahu.

 

Ia benar-benar merasa menyedihkan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia tidak curiga karena Jintaek-hyung adalah manajer grup dari perusahaan yang sama dengan mereka, tentu saja wajar kalau dia dan Hyunseung sering bertemu. Ia juga tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa Jintaek-hyung beberapa kali mau menunggu mereka di _practice room_ padahal 4minute sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan. Bahkan tidak jarang juga Jintaek-hyung repot-repot membawakan mereka berenam makanan. Kadang-kadang ia merasa Jintaek-hyung sedikit terlalu perhatian pada mereka. Tapi sekarang mungkin ia akan meralatnya, bukan mereka berenam tapi tepatnya Hyunseung.

 

Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat merasa ada yang lain ketika mereka berdua bertatapan. Saat itu hari sedang hujan deras sedangkan di van mereka cuma ada satu payung, dan tentu saja tiga bocah itu―Yoseob, Kikwang, dan Dongwoon―langsung berebutan memakainya. Junhyung baru saja berpikir akan menawari Hyunseung jaket tebalnya karena hari itu kelihatannya ia sedang tidak enak badan ketika tiba-tiba Jintaek membuka pintu van dan menarik Hyunseung keluar dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam payung. Junhyung menyipitkan matanya tidak suka ketika namja yang lebih tinggi itu memeluk Hyunseung erat, sesekali mengusap rambut merahnya yang terpercik air hujan. Seperti ada jarum yang menyelip perlahan dalam rongga dadanya. Ia saja belum pernah memeluk Hyunseung seerat itu.

 

Junhyung menuang soju lagi ke dalam gelasnya, tak terasa isinya hanya tinggal sepertiga. Pemuda 24 tahun itu tertawa pahit, menertawakan diri sendiri. Selama ini ia hanya pengecut yang tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hyunseung. Sekarang salah siapa kalau Hyunseung sudah jadi milik orang lain? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Yong Junhyung. Bodoh dan pengecut.

 

Ia baru saja akan mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan ketika matanya menangkap seonggok―bukan, maksudnya seorang pria yang duduk sendirian di ujung sana tadi―jaket bergambar lambang tim sepakbola itu sepertinya ia kenal. Pria itu beberapa kali mencoba menegakkan punggungnya tapi sepertinya ia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk itu. Bahkan berkali-kali ia seperti hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Ah, tidak hanya jaket itu, topi baseballnya juga sepertinya ia kenal. Itu seperti milik...

 

”Doojoon-ah!” Untung Junhyung masih bisa bertindak cepat sesaat sebelum badan pria itu terantuk lantai. What the hell, sedang apa Doojoon disini?

 

”Doojoon-ah, bangun! Hei!” Junhyung mengguncang bahu Doojoon. Ia memang membuka matanya. Tapi hanya gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Junhyung mengumpat melirik tiga botol soju kosong dari tempat Doojoon tadi. Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, kenapa berani minum sebanyak itu? Sendirian pula, bagaimana kalau ada yang mengenalinya? Imej grup mereka bisa rusak kalau tiba-tiba ada berita ”Leader grup BEAST Yoon Doojoon ditemukan pingsan karena mabuk-mabukan di kedai soju” di internet.

 

Akhirnya Junhyung menyeretnya agar naik lagi ke kursi dan meminta air putih ke pelayan. ”Yah! Bangun! Minum air sedikit,” Doojoon yang setengah sadar pun menurut walau setelah itu merebahkan kepalahnya lagi ke meja, masih dengan mata terpejam. Junhyung menghela napas, sepertinya kesialan sedang berpihak padanya. Sedang frustasi, harus ditambah leader mabuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menambah buruk harinya.

 

Ia menghentikan gerutuannya ketika menoleh ke samping, mendapati Doojoon menatapnya dengan posisi kepalanya masih bersandar di meja.

 

”Apa? Kenapa melihatku sepeti itu? Kau ini menyusahkan saja, baru minum tiga botol saja mabuknya sudah seperti ini―”

 

”Setelah kau, sekarang Hyunseung. Apa aku begitu menyedihkannya sampai semua orang mengabaikanku?”

 

Junhyung menyipitkan matanya heran. Setelah aku, lalu Hyunseung? Diabaikan? ”Apa maksud―”

 

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sang leader tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhyung dengan kasar. Spontan Junhyung mendorongnya sampai Doojoon hampir terjungkal kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada tepi meja. ”Kau ini apa-apaan hah?!”

 

Sang leader tidak menanggapi apa-apa dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja, menutup matanya lagi. Junhyung masih melotot tidak percaya.

 

”Dua kali patah hati. Junhyung dengan Yoseob, Hyunseung dengan Jintaek. Aku ini pecundang,” Doojoon berbicara tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Junhyung tertegun. Apa maksudnya... Jadi Doojoon... setidaknya pernah... menyukainya?

 

”Apa maksud―lagipula aku dengan Yoseob tidak―” Junhyung merasa aneh, kenapa pula ia jadi merasa bersalah begini? Jadi selama ini Doojoon diam-diam suka padanya? Tapi dari ciuman tadi... Astaga, ia tidak mau jadi pihak yang ’didominasi’, dialah yang seharusnya ’mendominasi’! Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal seperti ini, dia dan Doojoon kan tidak sedang menjalin hubungan! Dan bisa saja tadi itu  ia cuma asal bicara saja kan...

 

”Sudahlah, lupakan,” tiba-tiba Doojoon menegakkan punggungnya, dengan mata setengah terpejam mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Junhyung. ”Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu. Aku sekarang lebih menyukai Hyunseung~”

 

Bahkan Junhyung sudah tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu, ia tidak patah hati sendirian, masih ada yang lebih parah.

 

BRUK.

 

”Y-yah! Doojoon-ah!”

 

-

 

”Hyung, tadi malam kemana? Kok hilang bareng Doojoon-hyung? Kalian kencan?”

 

Pertanyaan Dongwoon tadi membuat Junhyung hampir menyemburkan air mineral yang sedang diteguknya. Rapper itu melancarkan tatapan ’ _kau-mau-mati-ya?’_ membuat si maknae menciut dan kembali melanjutkan acara nonton dramanya bersama Yoseob. Sementara Kikwang yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Hyunseung yang tiduran di sofa dengan headphone di telinganya tampak tidak terpengaruh. Junhyung menghela napas lega. Untung saja semalam ketika ia menyeret Doojoon pulang, empat member lainnya sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan ini-itu ke bocah-bocah cerewet itu. Sudah cukup punggungnya pegal setengah mati gara-gara menggendong Doojoon yang notabene bertubuh atletis, akibatnya pagi ini badannya serasa remuk redam. Untung saja hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal show atau semacamnya.

 

”Aigoo kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali...” Mereka berempat serentak menoleh, mendapati Doojoon keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan sangat kacau.

 

”Ya ampun hyung, kau kelihatan seperti zombi! Semalam habis ngapain sih? Bau alkohol pula! Habis mabuk ya? Tapi kau kan tidak tahan―”

 

”Aku juga tidak tahu, Yoseob-ah... Iya seingatku aku cuma minum sedikit soju, tapi aku tidak ingat―tunggu, apa semalam... Junhyung-ah, apa―”

 

”Tidak, tidak!” Junhyung cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Doojoon mengingat atau lebih gawatnya lagi mengatakan apa yang diperbuatnya semalam, ”aku cuma bertemu denganmu di depan lift waktu kau mau pulang ke apartemen kan? Iya kan? Hahaha,” ucapnya cepat sambil merangkul paksa sang leader dan tertawa salah tingkah. Yoseob dan Dongwoon hanya melongo, bahkan Kikwang dan Hyunseung pun sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap duo rapper di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

 

Sementara Doojoon sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang terasa lengket, sambil terus berusaha mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan semalam, hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanya duduk di kedai dan minum. Tapi kenapa ada wajah Junhyung yang begitu dekat... punggung hangat siapa yang menopang tubuhnya... leher dengan bau parfum samar yang sepertinya ia kenali... Ah, ia tidak mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas.

 

Ting tong. Suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Kikwang yang paling dekat dengan pintu mau tidak mau harus beranjak dari laptopnya.

 

”Annyeong!”

 

Bingo. Kepala Hong Jintaek yang muncul dari pintu, membuat Doojoon dan Junhyung mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa yang sama.

 

”Hyunseung-ah,” manajer tampan itu tanpa basa-basi langsung menghampiri Hyunseung yang tiduran di sofa, mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan pada pemuda berambut merah itu, ”ini, ada titipan dari ibumu. Kebetulan kemarin aku mengantar ummaku kesana,”

 

Mereka berenam terkesiap. ”He-hei, apa kalian sedekat itu sampai Jintaek-hyung berkunjung ke rumah umma Hyunseung segala?” Kebetulan sekali Kikwang menyuarakan isi pikiran mereka berlima.

 

”Lho, kalian tidak tahu? Hyunseung tidak cerita?”

 

Tampang dungu dari lima member lain mau tidak mau membuat Jintaek tertawa geli. ”Hyunseung dan aku adalah saudara sepupu,”

 

”Mwo?! Kenapa tidak cerita dari dulu, hyung?”

 

”Kami sendiri juga baru tahu beberapa minggu lalu saat bertemu di pernikahan salah satu kerabat kami... Ternyata kami masih ada ikatan saudara dari kakekku, hahaha! Begitu tahu umma Hyunseung langsung heboh dan seenaknya saja menitipkan bocah tengil ini padaku. Aku serasa jadi baby sitter, tahu!” manajer atletis itu tertawa lagi, tangannya terulur ke kepala merah Hyunseung tapi ditepisnya risih.

 

”Yah! Hyung! Sudah kubilang kan jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Sekarang semua jadi tahu kalau umma masih mengkhawatirkanku seperti anak bayi!” Hyunseung melotot sambil memukul Jintaek dengan headphone yang dipakainya tadi.

 

Doojoon tergagap. ”Ja-jadi... ka-kalian tidak...”

 

”Tidak apa? Jangan-jangan kalian pikir aku dan Hyunseung sedang menjalin hubungan semacam itu! Hahaha jangan bercanda! Ngomong-ngomong, Doojoon-ah, Junhyung-ah, kenapa kalian berangkulan begitu? Tumben?”

 

Seketika, mereka berdua berpandangan dan langsung menjauh satu sama lain dengan canggung. Junhyung tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi ternyata semua tidak seperti yang ia kira, ia masih bisa mendapatkan Hyunseung. Ah, dengan catatan, kalau leader di sampingnya ini belum mendapatkannya duluan. Ia tidak mau menyesal lagi, secepatnya, ia akan segera membuat namja cantik yang sedang merajuk di sofa itu menjadi miliknya.

 

”Ah, syukurlah padahal tadinya kupikir kalian berdua pacaran,” Kikwang berujar lega dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, ”kalau begitu, masih ada kesempatan untukku! Hyunseung-hyung, kau jadi pacarku saja, ya!”

 

Junhyung dan Doojoon tiba-tiba merasakan ada dorongan yang kuat untuk menenggelamkan Lee Kikwang ke bak mandi terdekat.

 

-

 

End

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya saya nggak tahu secara detail Jintaek itu orangnya seperti apa... tapi dia cakep banget OTL dia salah satu manajer tercakep yang pernah saya lihat /throwslove  
> maaf ending gantung orz please let me know what you think about this. Comments are loved =')


End file.
